His cold touch and Her deadly kiss
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: Through the years Guardians have protected the children of the world. Bring them; wonder, fun, hope, dreams, memories, and keeping them safe from dark spirits in the world. Two years after the last battle, MiM has chosen a new Guardian. But for what reason is the dark to join the light. JackxOC
1. Chapter 0: The Start

AAG:God it's been awhile seen I wrote anything!

Amu: Yes, Yes it has.

AAG: Well lets get started. I don't own Rise of the Guardians but some characters are mine.

* * *

As the world continue on children were protected by the guardians. Saving their memories, bring them wonder, fun, and giving hope and dreams. Also removing the evil from the world. Keeping dark spirits- except Fey Willows the spirit of Halloween- away from kids.

Dark spirits like Pitch Black king of nightmares, Calie Creedence goddess of illness, Kho Khung spirit of destruction, and many others have brought us back a step. _Only can be trusted_, they said all because a few Dark ones tryed to hurt them and sadly hurt innocent children.

Streotypes formed of how Dark spirits feed off of others, are only made of pure evil, and of course that we hate children- but somehow Fey is not budded in that idea of what a dark spirit is. And I still wonder what do the ones of light look like.

Allthough I have just awoke from my slumber. The moon had told me the serects of the world but not of my life. The moon tolld me of who I has now. And of the guardians of the light.

I am dark.

I am alone.

I am the new death.

And my name is Elana Whispers. And hopefully you won't see me in the future.

* * *

AAG: Well That all for now.

Amu: Please Read and Review. And AnimeAmutoGirl will start writing regularly once again.

AAG: And again R&R so you can get a cookie.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting with an Angel

AAG: I finally watch the movie!

Amu: Late

Ikuto: Late

AAG: Shut up I know.

Amu: So shall we start.

AAG: Yes, we shall. By the way thanks to pwoples who read the last one. You all get cookies. Oh and I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but some characters are my own creations.

Ikuto: Please enjoy-,-

* * *

"SNOW DAY!" Screamed my friend Jack Frost through the air so loud it could be heard through close doors. He must have a easy day today. After he became a guardian his been a little busy but not to busy. But it seem like he must have it easy. I got wake up Sophie for the most amazing snow day ever.

*-*-*The Meeting with an Angel*-*-*

"Sophie wake up." I scream at my sleepy little sister who was clutching on a stuff rabbit.

"Nooooo~~~" She meowed in her sleepy state.

"But Jack's already here." I told her shaking her jokingly as she started to wake up with the worst bed hair ever.

"Snow. sNOW. SnoW" She began chanting to herself aloud .

"Yes, snow! So come on!" I told her as I ran out of the bunny filled room to my own room. Grabbing my thick coat, sneakers, and hat dashing down stairs. Before my mom came out of no where stopping me in my tracks saying, "Jamie I know you want to go outside. But don't you think you should get out of your pjs first."

And with that I ran upstairs to my room changing my cloths as fast as I could, till I fell on my face. Sadly no tooth fell out. But as I rushed out of my room shoving my arms through my coat running to the backyard as fast as I could. Only to throw myself into the snow.

"Whoo, having fun there!" Laughed the winter sprint at me in joy.

"OF COURSE!" I yelled in joy to Jack.

"So what are we doing today little buddy?" Jack asked with a childish look in his eyes.

"I thought all of us could play a new game I made." I told him all proud as I went searching for my soccerball.

"Those it have something doing with this soccerball?" Jack asked me with the ball placed in his hands.

"Yes, now lets go get the other and to the lake we go!" I cheered in total joy. As I raced to back enterance. "Hey you guys!" I yelled to my friends giving them a scare.

"Jamie not funny." Pippa groaned at me.

"Hey Jamie. Hey Jack." Caleb and the others told us.

"Hey you guys. Enjoying the snow day?" Jack asked as he balanced on his staff.

"Well of course." Claude cheered to Jack gained him some nods and 'yeahs' from the others.

"So you guys ready to go?" I asked playing with the ball in hands.

"Go... Go where?" Monty asked.

"To my lake of course. Where else would you go." Jack said mischievously.

"Yeah, I just came up with a new game so come on." I told them as I ran my way to Jack's lake only thinking of the fun to come. "First!" I cheered as I reached the quiet frozen lake.

"No fair, you had an advantage." Caleb panted towards me.

"What, no I didn't! Maybe your just slow!" I laugh at them.

"Jamie not you Jack!" Claude laughed in pants.

"Wait, No you beat me Jack! Again!" I yelled in fake anger.

"What, no I didn't! Maybe your just slow!" He repeated the same thing I just said to the others, cause everyone to laugh at me. With only made me start to laugh.

"So, Jamie what the game?" Monty asked me.

"It's called Iceball..." I was telling them before Pippa stopped me.

"So hockey." She told me.

"No hockey you need a puck and hockey sticks. And if you see where this a soccerball not a puck." I told her

"So your idea was to play a winter version of soccer?" Cupcake asked with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

"Well yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I told them with a sheepish smile.

"That sounds like fun to me." Jack said as he floated around.

"It does sound fun." Caleb said me.

"Yeah count me in." Claude seconded his brother.

"Ok, same here." Pippa said in a smile.

"Fine, count me in to." Cupcake mumbled loud enough so we could hear.

"Ok then lets start!" I yelled as I placed the ball on the ground and made the team. As time flew by the game only got better and better. My team of Claude and Jack was doing great. Till some kick the ball into the woods.

"Oh no the ball." Pippa said to me.

"There went the game." Caleb said.

"Yup, that's it." Claude agreed.

"Oh come on it's not over!" I told them before they started to leave.

"Put there's no ball." Monty told me.

"Yeah, so Bye." Cupcake said before turning around.

"Wait, I'll go get the ball back." I told them.

"Wait, Jamie it's gets a ball. You could get hurt." Jack told me with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in no time." I told them as I ran down the hill to where the ball was.

"Jamie Bennett!" Pippa yelled at me as a plee to stop me.

-Jack's POV-

"God where is Jamie!" Claude yelled to myself.

"What is he got hurt." Monty started to think out loud.

"You guys stop worrying Jamie's brave and nothing's going to happen." I told the kids trying to ease their worries.

"Jack?" Caleb pulled at my hoodie.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The sky it's lighting up." He told me pointing towards the sky. Really a Guardians meeting now. God, why right now.

"What is it Jack?" Monty asked me.

"I have to go. Guardian thing." I told them in a smug smirk.

"WHAT, WHY!" They groaned at me with worry looks.

"I'm sorry but sadly I have to go." I told them with the same worry look.

"What about Jamie?" Cupcake asked.

"Don't worry once I finish there, I come back as fast as I can. Ok?" I told them as I started to fly to the North Pole. 'Stay safe Jamie.' Was all that was in my head.

-Jamie's POV-

Ball... Ball... Ball... If I was a ball where would I be. Maybe under a tree. Yup, I was right! I went throughs the ball picking it up gentlely brush the snow off it. Then standing straight from my spot, taking in a large breath, and screaming, "I FOUND THE BALLLLLL!"

And after that I heard a loud rumble and the ground shaked a little. Then hearing my friends screaming, "JAMIE, AVALANCHE!" And that moment body felt frozen and I just couldn't move. All I did was roll in to a ball under the tree wishing for the best.

And all I could hear was the branches above me crack from the snow. I just knew they were going to give in. But where was Jack? Where is he? Cause I don't want to die. And then all I heard was branches breaking above me. And me just waiting for it to fall on me.

And after minute past nothing came down and I looked up and saw an angel protecting. With some type of weapon in head cutting down every branch that came falling down.

* * *

AAG:Finally chapter 2 out.

Amu: Late

Ikuto: Just so late.

AAG: I'm sorry I have no time and no piracy to write in piece. But I'm go to try to make time.

Amu: Good!

AAG: So I like to thank the people who commented and read again. Thank you very much. So please Read and Review and you will get a Brownie.


	3. Readers must read

So hello my pweples and my I'm sorry for doing this. But I've thinking of changing the rating of 'His cold touch and Her deadly kiss' to be a M rated thing. Cause some idea I have are a little to violent and a little adult. So please leave any ideas for future chapters. And follow and favorite me and the story to always know what is happening. Thank and a chapter will be add shortly to a new rating to go with it. I thank you for understanding.


	4. Chapter 2: Sprints and their Roles

AAG: Well we've become a M-rated fic.

Amu: Why?

Ikuto: Cause she indecisive.

AAG: Shut up, it's I have many great ideas but I don't want to water them down. So yeah someone do the disclaimer.

Amu: I'll do it. AAG does not own Rise of the Guardians. So please enjoy.

* * *

Recap:

Ball... Ball... Ball... If I was a ball where would I be. Maybe under a tree. Yup, I was right! I went throughs the ball picking it up gentlely brush the snow off it. Then standing straight from my spot, taking in a large breath, and screaming, "I FOUND THE BALLLLLL!"

And after that I heard a loud rumble and the ground shaked a little. Then hearing my friends screaming, "JAMIE, AVALANCHE!" And that moment body felt frozen and I just couldn't move. All I did was roll in to a ball under the tree wishing for the best.

And all I could hear was the branches above me crack from the snow. I just knew they were going to give in. But where was Jack? Where is he? Cause I don't want to die. And then all I heard was branches breaking above me. And me just waiting for it to fall on me.

And after minute past nothing came down and I looked up and saw an angel protecting. With some type of weapon in head cutting down every branch that came falling down.

*-*-*Sprints and their Roles*-*-*

Branches flying left and right. Chopped up into little pieces falling next to my feet. And as I stared at the angel my eyes felt wet from tears.

"Are you ok?" The angel asked me as she began to turn around and kneeling to my level. And when I saw her face I knew she was an angel. Her face was soft colored in a pale peach and her eyes were warm colored a homely dark brown. Her hair was long with china doll bangs and her hair color was a pure black with strips of dark purple cascading down. Her ears were also visible showing different earrings. She was perfect, the only thing odd about her was her left eye. Her eyes were a lovely dark brown but in her left eye was a yellow star. But she was still really pretty.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked again in a worried filled voice as her gloved cover hands touched my shoulders. I blushed from contact and from embarrassment as I chocked out a scared, "Y...Y..ye..Yes."

"Good." She smiled at me gently and then I felt my heart races. Hey am a boy going through puberty I can like girls, very pretty girls who smell like vanilla and cherry-blossoms. "Little boy you ok?" She snapped me out of me trace as waved her hand next to my face.

"Yes am ok just ok." I said all brave as I tried to stand up but only falling on my butt in pain. Holding my ankle in pain, but only have my hand being moved by The Angel who started to check by ankle. And as she did this my blush just started to grow darker.

"Yeah right just ok. Jamie your ankle is sprain." She told me as she kept her covered hand over my bruised ankle. Her hand was so soft although it was covered by a glove and wait wait wait did she just called be Jaime.

"Did you just called me Jamie?" I asked her scared as I backed myself into the tree.

"Don't be scared." She told me with a face of sadness.

"Who are you 'Angel' and how do you know my name." I screamed at her.

"Angel... You think I'm an angel." I talked to herself aloud. "My name is Elana Whispers and I know everyones name."

"Elana, if that is who you say you are what is my little sisters name?" I asked are all cocky knowing that she wouldn't know it.

"Sophie." She said to me with no emotion.

"Wait what did you say?!" I asked her all shocked.

"Your sister's name is Sophie, your mother's name is Julie Bennett, and your father's name is Alexander Bennett." Elana told me in a smile as she got closer to me. "Don't be scared of me, your hurt Jamie."

"Elana what are you?" I asked her scared. And after asking she began to stand up and I started to see what she really looked like. Her hair touch her knees. Her eyes looked more dark and dull and her star was glowing hauntly. She was also a little short being what look like 5'2. And her air of innocent changed to air of maturity. She was dress in a open leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows showing a white jean type shirt with a dark silver zipper running through the middle. She also had on skin tight dark wash jeans and a pair of black leather combat boots. She neck was decorated with a lacy black choker that had a black gem hanging from it and also a pure white locket with seem to have some type of white crystal surronding it. She was beautiful in my eyes and I watched her every movement.

She backed away from me and rised her right arm showing a purple gem hanging from a bracelet. She then whispered **_Pennas_** to the gem and kissed it. And a few seconds later a pair of raven black wings appeared on her back. I was stunned by what I just saw.

"Like I said my name is Elana Whispers and I'm death." Elana told me with a sad expression.

"Death." I said back to her and all she did was nod back 'yes.' Then I asked her, "Does that mean I'm dead if I could see you?"

"No, your not dead I saved you before anything could happen." She told me as she walked at little closer.

"Why did you save me?" I asked her.

"Cause, I love children and I hate taking lives of people who don't deserve it." Elana told me as she gave me her hand. "Come on my taking you to my house till tomorrow ok." She told with a gentle smile. So I took her hand and she pulled me pull up in her arms has she flew us to a cave opening...

Jack POV; North Pole

I flew through workshop in breakneck speed trying to think only positive about Jamie. I just left them like that. God damnit if something happens to Jamie... No thing is going to happen to him. And has got closer to the others my worry started to melt away from the smell of homemade cookies.

"Ah Jack you are here!" North bellowed in a giddy fashion as he pat my back with some force.

"Yeah I'm here so can we speed this up, I was in the middle of something." I told them in a rushed tone.

"What do yoos have so important ta do frosty?" The kangaroo asked me all pissed off.

"Well if you have to know I was with a kids so could we start." I told him as I flew through North.

"I'll start somethin' alright." Bunnymund mumble to himself as he painted one of his eggs.

"Jack are you ok?" Tooth asked me with a worry tone filled her voice.

"Yes, Tooth I'm just fine just have something on my mind." I signed to her as I look through the moon. Then to Sandy giving him a little wave has he sign with his sand something to me. "Ok I still don't understand."

"So let us start!" North cheers has the moon shined bright on the floor. "So Manny with do we have today." And after he said that the moon create an image we were surspised to see.

"Pitch." I whispered under my breath.

"What the... It's been two years and he wants ta face us again!" Bunnymund yelled in anger.

"Wait there's more." Tooth told us as her baby tooths flew behind her. And as we looked back at the ground two other people appeared. A teenage boy who was surrounded by destruction and then appeared a teenage girl surrounded by sick people. Pitch he wasn't coming back alone.

"Manny with shall we do." North asked MiM with a slight worried tone. And at that moment the moon shined over the G and we all knew we were getting a new guardian.

"What another one, come on we already get this showpony!" Bunnymund yelled again looking at the moon.

"Hey who you calling showpony, you Kangaroo!" I yelled back at Bunnymund.

"I told yoos once I'm a Bunny." Bunnymund told me looking back at me.

"You guys MiM is starting to pick."Tooth told us as she went to Sandy and the crystal. Sandy signed a four leaf clover to Tooth making her translate. "Yes, Sandy it could be the leprechaun."

"Oh please don't be the Groundhog." Bunnymund start to chant. And North was looking at the crystal with wonder. Then the image began to show a cloaked figure. No face, no gender, nothing just an arm sticking out with some type of weapon.

"Wait is MiM joking with us." I ask in a laugh.

"No Jack it as come." North told me in a serious tone.

"It's finally that time." Bunnymund said to us.

"Wait what are you talking about and who is that?!" I asked in a annoyed tone. And then I looked to Sandy who was signing so fast even Tooth could translate.

"Jack, you know what a dark spirt is right?"

Jamie POV; Inside Elana hidden house

"From the outside it look like a cave." I told Elana with a voice filled with wonder as I looked to the place. There were real walls, windows, and doors. The place look like a real house and with real furniture. "Elana?"

"Yes, Jamie?" She shouted from the kitchen as she made as dinner.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I asked her curious.

"You mean the furniture. I got it from Ikea." She scream to me from the kitchen as she walked out holding two bowls of soup placing them on the table.

"Ikea, but your immortal and invisible how can you get this?" I asked her

"Next to this I have a job." And before I could open my mouth she explained to me, "You say how I got my wings right." I nodded at her. "Well this gem is a large part in my power it can change my appearance, conjure up my weapons, change between immortality and mortality, etc and etc. So basically I can change between being human and being death." I couldn't believe this she blew my mind.

"So is dinner ready?" I asked her as I limped throughs.

"Yes and after we eat I fix up that wound." She told me has she took of her jacket and gloves. And when she took off her gloves I happen to see the tattoos on back of her wrists.

"You have tattoos?" I asked her as I gulped down some of the soup heating me up.

"Oh yeah the one on the left says Beautiful and the one right says Rebel." She told me as she left each arm. And although the text slim is seem to have cover some type of scar I think.

"So you said you had another job. What is it?" I asked her while eating the delicious soup.

"In my mortal form I do modeling." She told me as she slurped soup from her spoon.

"Really, so what does your mortal form look like?"

"Well my hair comes down to my shoulders, more pigment comes to my skin, and this yellow star goes away. Not much but I look more human." She said in a melancholy tone. It became so awkward after she said that. So I broke it

"You know I can't believe I met another spirt." I told her all happy like as I continue to eat.

"Another... Who...Who else have you met." She asked curiously.

"A ton I've met Santa, Sandyman, Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost!" I listed them excitedly and when I looked at her face a look of fear appear.

"You know the beings of light?" She asked me.

"Beings of light?" I asked her confused.

"Yes you light sprits?" She told me as I look at her confused. "You don't know do you?" I just shook my head no and finish my bowl. "Ok then I just tell you the difference between light and dark then." She sign in worry.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes of course I'm ok." She told me and before I could open my mouth she started talking again, "Hey before I fix your wound would you like to take a warm bath?"

"You have a bathroom?" I asked her.

"Yes and wait here." Elana told me as she ran to a room and came back with some pjs. "Here these should fit you perfectly, don't worry there new I got them in case a child get lost around here."

"Ok, thank you Elana." I told her.

"Ok, so the bathroom is right here. Call me if you need me." She told me before grabbing the first aid kit and heading to the living room. For a cave it as pretty good plumbing.

_Time skip 5 minutes(because I'm not going to describe an 11 year old boy bath himself)_

As I changed into the pjs Elana gave me I saw that she left me a new toothbrush on the counter. So to make sure Tooth doesn't get angry with me I open up the plastic case surrounding it and started to brush my teeth. And during this moment I started to think about my family and if they started to miss me or send people to find me. I spat into the sink and turned on the water. Looked at myself one more time and went to the living room finding Elana in a large t-shirt with Minecraft characther on it , a pair of basketball shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. She was talking to some type of blue flying fire. And as I got closer to her two other fireballs came to me. So fell on my butt and screamed, "ELANA HELP!"

"Wellows come back now!" She order them and kneel next to me. "Sorry Jamie, these are my little helpers there called Wellowisps. And sometimes they get to happy sorry."

"It's ok Elana. So why are they here?"

"I give them some work." She told me as she turn back to the wellowisps and said, "Back to work."

"So Elana you said you going to tell me about light and dark spirts." I rememended her.

"Yes I did. Well come here I'll fix your ankle and tell you at the same time." She told me as she motioned me to the couch.

**Jack- bold** _Jamie-Itazilied_

_"Jamie, I going to start on what a light spirts is ok?" She told me as she began to wrap my ankle I just nodded. "Good, now in the spirt world there are two different types of spirts. Light sprits and dark sprits, now light sprit are your friends cause they deals with children and positive things..."_

**"Jack, you know what a dark spirt is right?" Tooth asked me I shook my head no saying, "I thought sprits were all the same."**

**"No Jack, there are two types of sprits." North told me.**

**"So we are what then?" I asked as I stared at the figure in the crystal.**

**"We are sprit of light." North told me with a caring smile.**

**"And that is ?" I asked him.**

**"We deal with children mate. The positive in life is what we do." Bunnymund told me as he tried to pull his concretion on his egg and away from the crystal.**

**"So would is this?" I asked them as I placed my hand on the crystal.**

**"That Jack is Death." Tooth told me as she touched my shoulder.**

_"...they also hold contections to the earth. Not like natural disasters but like to the seasons like your friend Jack Frost. Light sprits are the only types of sprit except one darker sprit would deal with children."_

_"Wait there a darker sprit who can deal with kids?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Her name in Fay Willows and she is the Sprint of Halloween..."_

**"Death, why?" I asked stunned of learn who this was.**

**"We don't know. We knew one day a dark would be chosen but all thought Fay would be picked." Tooth told be as she flew low to Sandy.**

**"Fay who is Fay?" I asked them.**

**"Fay mate is the Sprit of Halloween. She good with the anklebitters." Bunnymund told me still trying to paint his eggs.**

**"Fay is the only dark sprit allowed to deal with children." North told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "We even face Death before when he worked for Pitch. But we defected him and sadly Death left us."**

**"What do you mean 'left us?' I asked as we both looked at the crystal.**

**"300 years ago same type you die Death became no more. And a year after a new Death appear, but we never met this new Death only a few dark sprits and Fay know Death but we don't know if He be he or be she."**

**"So dark sprits can not be trust except for Fey. So why was Death chosen?"**

**"We do not know my boy..."**

_"... Now dark sprits deal with negative things like death, fear, anger,hated, and soon on. So because of our supposing nature darker sprits cannot deal with children except Fey."  
_

_"But why?"_

_"Because if dark sprits get involved with kids the beings of light becomes worried."_

**"What time is it?" I asked North.**

**"8:45 at night, why Jack?" North asked as a look of worry washed over me.**

**"I got to go and check on Jamie." I told him as I flew in a hurry to Jamie's house.**

**"Wait! Jack!" I heard the other yelled at me. I only flew faster as I arrived at his window. So I walked in his room and it was quiet to quiet. I walked over to his bed and saw that he wasn't there. And then I heard a cry. And through he door and put my ear against it and heard Jamie's parents talking on the phone to someone. All I could make out was 'there was an avalanche.' And after I heard that I rushed out of his room and flew back to the lake. Only hoping that Jamie was alright.**

Jamie POV:

"So can you ever be a guardian?" I asked Elana as she finished wrapping my ankle and foot.

"No, only Fay has that option." She told me as she raised her right arm close to her face so the gem was by her lips she then whispered _Fortuna leporem _to itand kissed it. And from thin air appear some type of charm. It was light blue and the shape of a star and hanged a tiny bell. She handed to me

"What is this for?" I asked her.

"This is for being a good boy and it will speed up the heal process cause it got magic." She told me as she kiss my check making me blush dark.

"Thank you Elana!" I told her in a hug. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure Jamie." She told me with a large smile show her perfect white teeth.

"Can we be friends?" And out of nowhere she hugged me and said, "Yes, the best of friends."

* * *

AAG: Done!

Amu: Superlong

Ikuto: You took your time.

AAG: Yes I did now to explain the chapters latin words:pennas- wings appear Fortuna leporem- Luck charm

Amu: Thank you all for reading

Ikuto: Please Read and Review.

AAG: And throwing me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks


End file.
